Friends and Lovers
by slytherincrush
Summary: A love story, one that I left and am now revisiting... Attn: Blaise fans...you may want to check this out! ;
1. Chapter 1

"Stop it, Blaise! I mean it, I'm going to hex you if you don't leave that poor cat alone," Hermione cried without looking up from her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. She was attempting to study in her bedroom with Blaise Zabini, who was doing everything he could to avoid his own homework. Crookshanks was becoming increasingly irritated as Blaise kept transfiguring bits of parchment into miniature mice of different colors only to transform them back to paper before the cat could pounce on them.

"Lighten up, Granger. It's Friday night. Remind me again why we are studying on a Friday night?" he said lazily from her bed where he was sprawled gracefully. He liked being around Hermione. She was much more down to earth than the Slytherin girls, and it was a refreshing change to be with someone so genuine. She was also one of the only girls in Hogwarts who didn't fawn all over him, but rather appreciated his personality.

"Because if we study tonight, we can do whatever we want tomorrow," she murmered, scribbling on her parchment. Blaise smiled at her from across the room, sitting at her desk, furiously writing her essay, her hair up in a messy ponytail, chewing on her bottom lip. She had no idea how cute she was. This concerned him, and thus he felt fiercely protective of her. He hated Weasley for breaking up with her and making her cry. He had tried to tell her how stupid the bastard was for not knowing what he had, but the subject was now off limits between them.

He and Hermione had become fast friends after the summer field trip for their Muggles studies class when they had discovered their common interest. Blaise was fascinated with anything Muggle, and as Hermione was Muggle-born, he had begged her to tell him of her experiences, the music she listened to, to show him pictures of her family and friends from home. He was obsessed with her portable dvd player and Muggle movies, especially comedies. Blaise had even come over her house during summer vacation to have dinner with her parents and stay in their guest room.

Hermione loved Blaise in so many ways. He was devastatingly handsome, and their friendship was a constant source of jealousy among her classmates. His dark good looks were admired by most girls to say the least. But there was no romantic interest between the two: they were more like siblings. He knew her better than anyone, including Harry and Ron, who she didn't see much of these days. Ron for obvious reasons: he had broken up with her shortly after he realized that their relationship wasn't going to progress to sex, and Hermione still felt cold every time they were in a 20 foot radius of each other. Harry of course was traveling abroad with The Order, researching dark magic.

So for the first time, Hermione was able to branch out, to be an individual, not a side-kick, the third wheel of The Golden Trio. Blaise listened to her, seemed to care what she thought. They laughed a lot. And now that she was Head Girl, she had plenty of private space in which to study, to hang out with Blaise or Ginny or Luna without interruption. It was relaxing. The Head dormitory was glorious, a huge comfortable common room, and her bedroom was as big as half of the entire girls dormitory in Gryffindor tower. The fact that Draco Malfoy had been appointed Head Boy and shared her amazing dormitory was the only thing she could see that was causing her any type of anxiety this year.

As her thoughts turned to Draco, she mentally drifted away from her Dark Arts essay, her quill now limp in her hand, a vacant expression on her face. Draco. He was now Draco in her thoughts, although she still couldn't bring herself to call him anything other than Malfoy when she spoke of him, which was seldom. She tried to avoid him whenever possible, which was hard considering they lived and carried out their Head duties in such close proximity. Furthermore, he happened to be Blaise's best mate.

Hermione had told nobody, not even Blaise, especially not Blaise, that Malfoy had begun to star in her fantasies, in her dreams. How delighted she was that they were no longer enemies. How her heart stopped when he smiled at her, when he walked through the door. That she sometimes stood in the bathroom after he had taken a shower, her eyes closed, just inhaling the scent of his aftershave. It was horrible, unthinkable, but she had become fascinated with him. All it took was for her to briefly look in his grey eyes, to be sitting within a few feet of him, for her insides to turn to mush and her face to heat up. If she could just touch his soft blond hair one time, just once…Of course she would rather have died than admit this to anyone.

"Who are you thinking about, Granger? What's his name?" Blaise said, smirking. Hermione appeared not to have heard him, as she stared into space. "Granger," he said a bit more sharply, and she jumped, turning around and glaring at him.

"What?" she snapped at him. He grinned at her.

"I said, _what's his name_. The bloke you are fantasizing about." She blushed and picked up her quill again, looking back at her parchment.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not thinking about anyone," she said quickly.

"Whatever you say, Granger. Where's Malfoy tonight?" he added, his eyes twinkling.

"And how would I know, Zabini? I'm not his mother," she said, her voice cracking nervously. She cleared her throat as she blushed an even deeper shade of pink.

"You're sure not. Good thing, since it's obvious you want to snog him senseless," he said. Hermione froze, then turned around slowly to look at him in horror. He grinned at her. "What's the matter, Granger. Did I hit a nerve?" She stared at him.

"That's….that's not true," she whispered, her face growing pale. "I don't…you're wrong." She looked sick suddenly. Blaise sighed, instantly sorry for the teasing. He got up from the bed and walked over to her. He pulled her up from her chair and put his arms around her. He could see her trembling, and he knew then that his suspicions were right all along. She was in love with Malfoy.

"Granger, I'm sorry. But you need to come clean. To me, at least. I don't know what you're afraid of. Would you like me to tell him for you? You wouldn't even have to…"

He was suddenly pushed back with such force that he grunted in surprise as he almost lost his balance. Hermione was looking at him, her eyes wild with panic.

"Blaise," she hissed, "If you even think of saying a word to him, I swear I'll kill you. Slowly. Painfully. I swear I will," she finished fiercely, her eyes blazing.

"Hermione," Blaise said, surprised, holding his hands up. "I was only joking. I wouldn't, I swear." Hermione glared at him.

"Oh, yes you would," she said ferociously. "You would and you know it." Blaise grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, alright, I would. But I haven't yet. So relax." Hermione pushed past him and threw herself on the bed, covering her head with a pillow and groaning. Blaise sat down next to her and tried to remove the pillow, but she held onto it tightly.

"Is it that obvious?" he heard her muffled voice say miserably. He rubbed her back gently.

"Honestly, yes, it is. To me, anyway. You've been avoiding him. You turn a lovely shade of pink whenever anyone mentions his name. You go completely non-verbal when he's around. And you gave Pansy Parkinson detention yesterday because you _didn't like her attitude_, which in my opinion was code for 'you get to shag him and I don't." Blaise said, laughing. She rolled over, throwing the pillow at him, staring at the ceiling in dismay.

"This is horrible. Does he know, then?" she said, her face a mask of shame. Blaise looked at her and smiled.

"Would it be so horrible if he knew?" he asked.

"Of course it would, you prat," she snapped, sulking. "It would be so much more than horrible. He has a girlfriend, what would he want with me?" She looked close to tears. "He'd laugh. That's what he'd do. I couldn't bear the humiliation. I'd rather just…keep it to myself, and…and…enjoy smelling him occasionally." Blaise snorted with laughter. Hermione glared at him, blushing.

. "Oh, that is too funny," he gasped.

"Yes, I'm hilarious, I know," Hermione said dryly.

"Anyway," Blaise said, "I wouldn't exactly call Pansy his girlfriend. She's just a distraction. He's getting bored with her. And I don't know if he knows of your… obsession with his aftershave." Hermione shot him a very dirty look. He smirked at her. "But he did mention that it seems you have been avoiding him lately." Hermione gasped, sitting up and grabbing Blaise's shirt.

"No! He did not say that! Oh, no, oh no…" she whispered, releasing Blaise, who was chuckling with amusement, and collapsing back down onto the bed, wailing, "I'm going to kill myself. I really am."

"Can I have your room if you do? The view is much better from this side of the dorm." Hermione froze, a look of terror on her face as Draco stuck his head in the door, grinning.

"Hey Malfoy, where have you been hiding yourself," Blaise said, smirking at Hermione who had started to blush ferociously, suddenly intent upon biting her fingernail.

Malfoy walked into the room and spread his arms, showing the mud that was covering his Quidditch practice robes. "One guess. Hey, Granger," he said, flopping down on the bed next to them. "So why are you committing suicide this week? Didn't get a perfect score on your last Ancient Runes exam?" he teased, grabbing her hand away from her mouth. "And don't bite your nails. It's very juvenile." Hermione glared at him and he smirked back at her.

"Get off my bed, Malfoy, you're all muddy," she mumbled, kicking at him half-heartedly with her foot.

"Oh, Granger, you did not just kick me," he said, grabbing her leg roughly and yanking her over to him.

"Hey, let me go, you git!" she screamed. Blaise laughed and leaned back on her, pinning her down while Malfoy held her foot prisoner, tickling it. Hermione shrieked, half-laughing, half whimpering.

"Malfoy, stop…please stop," she gasped, trying to push Blaise off of her, who was unfortunately twice her size. Malfoy gripped her foot more firmly and tickled it harder, as she giggled and thrashed under the two boys.

"That's right, Granger, beg me…I like it," Malfoy said playfully, now tickling her side instead of her foot. Blaise was in hysterics, and Hermione was squirming, almost starting to cry.

"Please," she giggled miserably, looking directly into his eyes. "Please stop…". Something in her expression made him stop and smile. He let go of her, holding up his hands in surrender and she scrambled away from them, still gasping for breath, now scowling at them both.

"Well, I guess now we know who's ticklish," Blaise said, grinning.

"I think you're both horrible. I almost peed my pants," she snapped at them, blushing. They both laughed.

"Strangely, that image just turned me on," Blaise said, making Malfoy snort with laughter and Hermione glare at him even harder.

"I want to watch a Muggle movie," Blaise said, yawning. "Hermione, get out your portable dvd player and bring it into Malfoy's room so we can watch in there. I'm bored with your room as we've been studying in here for three hours."

Hermione felt her stomach drop at the thought of being in Malfoy's room watching movies with him, and she carefully avoided looking at his eyes. "You mean I've been studying. You've only been tormenting my poor cat all night."

"I wouldn't mind watching a movie," Malfoy said, getting up from the bed. "I'm going to take a shower: I'll meet you in there."

As he strode out of the room, Blaise grinned at Hermione. "Blaise," she whispered fiercely, "How could you? How could you do that? I don't want to be in his room, for goodness sake!"

"You'll thank me later," Blaise said, not bothering to keep his voice down. "Now why not go join the poor bloke in the shower? I'm sure he'd love some company."

"Shhh! He'll hear you! What were you thinking?" she hissed angrily. "Why did you say that about watching a movie? He doesn't want me in his room, Blaise, why??" she gasped, again grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and shaking him. He only grinned at her.

"Relax, Granger. It will be fun. Don't worry. I'll be there to chaperone. For a bit," he added, winking. She flopped back down on the bed, groaning softly.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she said weakly. Blaise stood up and offered her his hand.

"No you're not. Come on, be a brave little Gryffindor. It's only a movie. You don't have to snog him. Tonight." He laughed as he saw her face fall in dismay. "Now come on, grab that dvd player. And pick a good movie, not one of your cheesy chick flicks."

"Oh, you think you're so clever with all your newfound Muggle expressions, but you're really just infuriating," she hissed as she rummaged in her closet. _I really am going to kill myself_, she thought miserably.

_hphphphphphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphph_

"Granger's asleep," Malfoy said, yawning. The three were all crowded on Malfoy's bed. It was well past midnight, and Hermione, having spent hours that night studying, had passed out before the movie was even half over.

Malfoy reached over to where she was lying next to him and gently tweaked one of her curls. She moaned softly in her sleep and rolled over, facing away from him. Malfoy reached again to touch her hair briefly, smiling. Blaise snickered.

"Please tell me you don't touch my hair like that when I fall asleep in your room," Blaise said, chuckling.

Malfoy grinned at him. "She's cute, isn't she?" he said softly, leaning over her and watching her sleep. "I like the little noises she makes when she's sleeping."

"Yes, it makes one wonder what other kinds of noises she makes when she's…"

"Shut up, Zabini," Malfoy said. "Don't say stuff like that about Granger." Malfoy leaned down and softly kissed her on her head. "She's innocent," he said, pulling one of the blankets up over her. She sighed in her sleep, rolling over and moving closer to him. Blaise thought to himself with amusement how mortified she would be if she knew Malfoy had just kissed her.

Blaise raised an eyebrow, and said smugly, "She's far more interesting on so many levels than that vile Parkinson, isn't she?"

Malfoy smiled, looking down at her. "Yeah, she is," he whispered.

"And what do you think Granger thinks about you?" he asked, smirking.

"What's that supposed to mean, Zabini?" he said, sitting up and stretching.

"I mean," Blaise said, reaching over and yanking the blanket off of Hermione and covering himself with it, "how do you think she feels about you? And for your information, nobody respects her "innocence", as you so poetically put it, more than I." Malfoy stared at him curiously.

"Well," he said thoughtfully, "I know she doesn't hate me anymore: we get along ok. But other than that, I don't really know. I already told you, she seems to avoid me, to be honest. She only hangs out with me when you're here."

"And why, pray tell, do you think that is? Come on, Malfoy, you're Head Boy, surely you can work this puzzle out." Blaise grinned at him wickedly.

"Zabini, what are you grinning about?" Malfoy said, confused. "What do you know?" he added, glancing at Hermione and then back at Blaise expectantly.

"I know nothing," he said, rolling over, and yawning. "Now leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep." Malfoy yanked the blanket off of him.

"Go back to your dorm, Zabini. You're not sleeping here." he said, again covering Hermione with the blanket. As he did, Hermione murmured in her sleep and squirmed, opening her eyes. When she saw Malfoy leaning over her, she jumped and backed away from him with a yelp, making both Draco and Blaise laugh.

"I…uh, well…goodnight," she mumbled, scrambling off of the bed and out the door, looking both embarrassed and disoriented. After the door closed behind her, Malfoy turned and looked at Blaise thoughtfully.

"You don't think…" he said, a look of recognition dawning on him. Blaise slid off the bed, yawning.

"Yes, I try not to think. It's sometimes best not to," he said, grinning. "Goodnight, Malfoy. Sweet dreams," he added with a wink as he let himself out of the room.

Malfoy stretched out on his bed, suddenly more than a little excited. Did Granger have a crush on him? Is that why she refused to look him in the eye for longer than a few seconds? Why she wouldn't hang out with him without Blaise? He smiled when he thought of the panic in her eyes when she woke up and found him looking at her. _Granger, do you want me? How sweet, _he thought, as a warm feeling pleasantly spread throughout his body.

**_A/N: yes, it's me again...don't kill me! :) Just wanted to tell you all thanks for reading, and also that this story, Friends and Lovers, is a story I had on another site and deleted (can't say which site) so that I could bring it here and allow Draco and Hermione more breathing room in later chapters if you know what I mean...wink wink..._**

**_Cheers! :) I love you all deeply..._**

**_-sc_**


	2. Chapter 2

Malfoy rolled his eyes as Pansy Parkinson slid onto the bench beside him in the Great Hall. She was laughing her annoying troll-like laugh, and to Malfoy it sounded like nails on a chalkboard. He tried to concentrate on his mashed potatoes but it was almost impossible with Parkinson giggling and snorting with Millicent Bulstrode.

"It's far too easy to make them cry, isn't it?" she laughed. "I love tormenting the Hufflepuff girls. They're so _emotional_."

Millicent laughed, tossing her long blond hair. "Yes, they are, aren't they? Did you see Whitby's face absolutely crumple when you told her to go cry to her mummy?" The two girls screeched with laughter.

Draco looked up from his food and stared at Pansy in disgust. "Parkinson, tell me you haven't been teasing little Meagan Whitby again." He felt his anger rising. Pansy dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

"And so what if I have? Hufflepuffs need to know their place. Especially sniveling fourth years like Whitby," she said. Millicent snickered.

"Dammit, Parkinson," Draco snapped, pushing his plate away and standing up, "Why is it that you get so much pleasure out of messing with the students whose parents have been killed? Just once, I'd like to see you show some compassion. Grow the hell up, would you? For the love of Salazar, the kid just lost her mum."

"Lighten up, Draco," Pansy snarled, turning red. Now the whole table was looking at them, as well as some of the Gryffindors. "Anyway, Granger walked up on us in the corridor and is now consoling the brat herself. Why not go and help her. You two would make the perfect pair, now that you've gone as goody-two-shoes as she is."

"Well, Parkinson, it's just that I'm not 14 years old anymore. While you've been stealing chocolate frogs from first years, some of us have actually become adults," he said as he left the table.

Blaise, who had been quietly drinking his pumpkin juice as he read his Arithmancy textbook, whistled. "Smooth, Parkinson. Way to keep him interested." Pansy shot him an evil look.

"Shut up, Zabini. You're as bad as he is, hanging around that Gryffindor scum. Go to hell, blood-traitor." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Parkinson, what year are you living in? Pick up a Daily Prophet and check the date at the top. Gods, you are ignorant." He sneered at Pansy, who was now fuming, and went back to his book.

As Draco walked through the deserted corridor, he shook his head wearily. He was so fed up with Parkinson. Why he ever let that girl in his bed was beyond him. She cared nothing about him, and was, as far as he could tell, only interested in the status that sleeping with the Quidditch captain brought to her. She had become a bad habit.

Like any red-blooded 19 year old male, Malfoy liked sex, and took it when it was offered. But with everything that had happened over the past year, with Voldemort fallen and Draco's parents in jail, he had changed. He wanted more now, and honestly being with Pansy was like visiting the Dark Side all over again. It made his skin crawl. He wished he could be more like Blaise. Blaise had a sunny outlook on life, he never seemed to feel empty, as Malfoy did so often. His sense of humor was infectious, and his ability to love life was something Malfoy admired.

He had to admit he was a bit jealous of Blaise's relationship with Granger. He knew they were just friends, but he sometimes wished she would laugh with him like that. He smiled when he thought of last weekend, and how she had fallen asleep on his bed. It was odd, but he thought to himself that he'd so much rather watch Hermione sleep than mess around with Pansy. It was more fun. He felt good when she was near him, he realized.

It was now Friday and Hermione had avoided him the entire week after that. It was curious as well as disappointing. He had made up his mind to corner her at some point this weekend and find out if what Blaise had hinted at held any truth.

As he rounded the corner of the Charms corridor, he heard crying, and soft voices. He slowed down and stayed hidden in the shadow of a trophy case as he saw Granger sitting on the floor against the wall with Meagan Whitby, holding the hand of the dark-haired younger girl. He smirked and tried not to notice that he could see Hermione's underpants with the way she was sitting, her knees pulled up like a little kid. _Mmm, they're pink, how cute… _he thought, staring_. _Draco swallowed hard, trying not to growl.He felt a little bad about eavesdropping, and more than a little guilty about getting so turned on by a glimpse of Granger's underwear, but he couldn't seem to stop himself from spying. He was fascinated with watching her, listening to her when she didn't know he was around. _I'm a Slytherin, it's in my blood to be sneaky, _Malfoy rationalized, watching Hermione with a hungry expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry she said those things, Meagan. That was very cruel of her. I'm going to report her to McGonagall for that." Meagan shook her head, tears running down her face.

"N-no, please, Hermione, don't tell McGonagall. It'll only make it worse for me." Hermione put her arm protectively around the smaller girl.

"Oh, alright. But don't let that vile Parkinson push you around anymore. She's as dumb as they come," she said, hugging Meagan. Draco watched them from where he stood in the shadows. He smiled as he felt the same warm feeling spread through him that he had felt that night in his room. _What a sweetie_, he thought. Hermione seemed so confident, this was so different from the shy nervousness he saw in her when she was around him. He found himself wondering what it would be like to have her arm around him like that.

"I don't care what she said. I'm proud of my mum and how she died fighting," Meagan sniffled, and then laughed through her tears. "I wasn't even crying about that anyway, when those rats' asses started in on me." Hermione took out a tissue and handed it to the girl.

"What were you crying about, then? You can tell me," she said. Meagan blushed and wiped her nose.

"Oh, just some stupid boy who doesn't like me," she said miserably. "It's silly, I know." Draco saw Hermione's face soften.

"That's not silly. Why is that silly?" Hermione asked. Meagan looked up at her.

"Well I feel silly because I told him I liked him and he told me he just wants to be friends."

"Oh. I see," Hermione said quietly.

Meagan sniffled. "You wouldn't understand."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, wouldn't I? Of course I understand. It's very scary to tell someone you like them. It's safe to just watch them and admire them from a distance, but it takes a great deal of courage to admit to them how you feel about them. Because you don't know how they will react. They might laugh, or insult you, or even worse: be _nice_ to you about it. Tell you that they want to be _friends_." She sighed. "I'm sorry he was nice to you. That is quite depressing." Malfoy couldn't help snickering when he heard her say this. _She has no idea how cute she is,_ he thought amusedly.

Meagan smiled at her. "You do understand. That's exactly how I feel." Hermione put her arm around her again and the younger girl leaned her head on Hermione's shoulder. "I wish I were you, Hermione. Then all the boys would like me." Draco grinned as Hermione giggled.

"Oh, Meagan, you are too much," she said, still laughing. She reached over and grabbed Meagan's glasses off of her nose and put them on.

"What are you doing?" Meagan cried.

Hermione, still giggling, said "I'm checking to see if these bloody things are working right. I think you may have to have them fixed." Meagan gaped at her, and then started laughing through her tears.

"You're funny," she said, wiping her eyes again. "But you are beautiful, Hermione. I just feel so stupid now. I wish I had just kept my big mouth shut."

Handing her glasses back to her, Hermione sighed and said, "You know, Meagan, I'm the one who admires you, actually. You should be proud of yourself. You are far braver than I am." Meagan looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean? Do you like someone as well? That's so romantic! You should tell him, Hermione. I'll bet he likes you, too!" Meagan said eagerly.

Hermione's face darkened suddenly and she shook her head. "You'd lose that bet, I'm afraid. He has a girlfriend. He wouldn't be interested in me."

"Oh," Meagan said quietly. "Well if it makes you feel any better, the fourth year boys all think you're very pretty." Hermione laughed.

"Thanks, Meagan. But if I dated any of them I'd get arrested." The two girls giggled together as Hermione stood up and offered her hand to Meagan.

Draco, who had been watching and listening throughout the entire conversation, cautiously stepped out of the shadows and cleared his throat. The two girls looked up, surprised. Hermione blushed as she narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance. Draco grinned at her.

"What's this about you dating fourth years, Hermione? Bit young for you, no?" he said, snickering, as he approached the two girls. Hermione glared at him as Meagan giggled. "Parkinson won't be bothering you anymore, Whitby. Granger and I will take care of her," Malfoy said to Meagan. "Are you ok?" he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. Meagan nodded.

"Yes, Hermione made me feel loads better. Thanks, Hermione." She said and walked away down the hall.

"You're welcome, Meagan," she mumbled, avoiding Draco's eyes. She snuck a glance at him, and he grinned at her. She rolled her eyes. "Malfoy, why are you lurking in the shadows listening to private conversations?" His eyes twinkled.

"Because it's such fun. Besides, I was only doing my job. And by the way, you handled that perfectly. That was very sweet what you said to Meagan." She stared at him in horror, turning a deep shade of red. _He heard everything,_ she thought in dismay.

"So who is this bloke that you fancy, anyway?" he said conversationally. Hermione spun on her heel and started to walk away, ducking her head as if it were raining. He followed her as she walked quickly down the corridor.

"Don't be ridiculous, Malfoy. I was just trying to comfort the poor thing. There is no boy. It was just a story to make her feel better." She felt herself shaking as he followed her down the hall, keeping up with her easily. Go _away, Draco, please go away_, she thought miserably, feeling her whole body blush uncontrollably.

"Funny, it sounded sincere to me. You should listen to little Meagan Whitby and tell him how you feel." Hermione turned on him, her eyes blazing to match her cheeks. He grinned at her wickedly.

"Draco, just…just leave me alone!" she pleaded. His mouth fell open.

"Granger, did you just call me _Draco_? And why are you blushing?" She bit her lip and stared at him, looking as if she were about to cry. He sighed, leaning over and touching her cheek. She jerked her head away as if his hand had burned her. He looked at her, surprised. "I'm sorry, Granger. I'm only teasing you. Don't be mad at me." He smiled at her, and she felt herself smiling back at him against her will. She sighed wearily.

"Oh, it's alright. I'm not mad at you. I'm just…tired. I had a long week." They started to walk toward the Head dormitory together.

"Yes, I did as well," he said, looking at her carefully. She was back to avoiding his eyes again. As they approached the portrait hole, he turned to her and said, "Would you fancy a walk into Hogsmeade with me? It's still early." She looked at him, surprise on her face.

"Well, I…uh," she struggled to form a sentence. "I…sure. I guess." He laughed.

"Don't sound so enthused, Granger. Come on, it will be fun. We are the only students who are allowed to be off the grounds after dinner. It's Friday night, Parkinson and McMillan have patrol duty. Ravenclaw has the pitch, so no Quidditch. We are free as birds. Unless you would rather study, of course," he added, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I don't study all the time, Malfoy," she said, smirking. "Sure, let's go."

He grinned at her. "Well alright then." He turned to the portrait of the bearded King drinking ale and said, "_Wood lice."_ As the portrait swung open, Hermione felt Draco's hand touch her back lightly. "After you," he said._ Oh god oh god oh god _she thought as the sensation of his hand on her back sent bolts of electricity through her. _Get a hold of yourself_, _Hermione,_ she thought. _If you can't, it's going to be a long night_.

_hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphph_

As Hermione walked into the common room, she saw Draco sitting on the couch by the fire, browsing the Daily Prophet. _He is so beautiful,_ she thought, looking at him in his plain white oxford shirt and jeans. His hair looked so soft, she loved it right after he got out of the shower, when it was a bit wet and messy, like it was now. She tried not to think of him in the shower as she cleared her throat nervously. He looked up and smiled, a gleam in his eye that sent tingles down her spine. "Ready to go?" she asked in a small voice. She blushed as he whistled.

"You look very nice, Granger. Wow." She did look great: she looked very cute in her tight little jeans and her snug green sweater. "Did you wear Slytherin colors for me? How sweet," he said, grinning. She giggled.

"No, I didn't, actually. I just like this sweater." He stood up and walked over to her.

"You really do look very nice, Hermione," he said softly. "Thanks for hanging out with me tonight." Hermione looked back at him, trying to keep the shock from showing in her face. _You're thanking me? You're telling me I look nice? You're bloody beautiful, I'm the one who should be thanking you…_

But she said none of this, just looked at him helplessly and stammered, "Yes, well, you…you look very nice too. Shall we go?" He grinned and the two walked out together as if they did this every night.

As they left the grounds, Draco said, "So what do you want to do when we get to Hogsmeade?"

Hermione looked at him a bit strangely and said, "Why stay in Hogsmeade? Once we get there, want to apparate to someplace else?" He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Granger, are you suggesting we break a school rule?" he said, smirking. "I'm surprised at you." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, for Heaven's sake, Malfoy, we're both of age. Who's going to know? Blaise and I have done it before. I was thinking we could apparate to a Muggle bar near my parents' house. Just for an hour or so. We won't miss curfew. Unless you're chicken, of course." She grinned at him. He laughed and threw his arm around her.

"Granger calling me chicken? How ridiculous. I'm game if you are. Let's go," he said into her ear. She giggled and pushed him away, blushing.

"Wait, there's something we need to do first." She dug in the pocket of her jeans, pulled out a small white card and handed it to Malfoy. He looked at it curiously.

"S.P.E.W. membership card? What the hell is this, Granger? You're going to take me to a meeting of the elves?" She gave him a look and drew her wand.

"No, silly. I'm going to transfigure it into a Muggle I.D. They card you in Muggle bars." She frowned in concentration and tapped his card with her wand. He held it up and looked at it again, now showing his picture and covered in plastic.

"They card you for what?" he said, confused. "And why don't you need one?"

She pulled out another plastic card from her pocket and held it up for him.

"They card you when you buy alcohol. And I don't need to transfigure one because I have a real one. I got my Muggle driver's license over the summer." He started laughing hysterically. She glared at him.

"What? Why is that funny?" she said, growing irritated, her hand on her hip.

Malfoy, still chuckling, said, "I think it's very funny. Sweet, innocent, little Granger is asking me to break out of Hogwarts so she can get me drunk in a Muggle bar." He seemed to be unable to stop laughing. Hermione blushed, looking away.

"I certainly don't intend to get you drunk. I just thought it might be fun. We don't have to if you don't want to." He stepped up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh, I want to, alright. I just love this side of you. I never saw it before." She rolled her eyes and pushed him away gently.

"Well, there's probably quite a bit you don't know about me, Malfoy. I'm not a little kid anymore," she added, still blushing.

He grinned back at her. "I can see that," he said looking her up and down, making her blush even harder.

"Well, we'd better go, hadn't we?" she said, as they approached the village. He smiled.

"I'm ready whenever you are," he said as she gently grabbed his hand and they turned on the spot.


	3. Chapter 3

As Malfoy followed a giggling Hermione back through the portrait hole, he smiled, still trying to contain the feeling of euphoria that had settled in his chest. He could not remember a time when he had shared more, laughed more, or been more at ease with anyone. Away from school, Hermione seemed so much more relaxed. She still seemed a bit nervous and shy around him, especially when he touched her or embarrassed her with certain questions about her love life, but he liked it. It was so nice compared to the overly-confident snobs he was usually with. When he compared them to Hermione, he actually felt ashamed of how much of his time he had wasted with them.

Malfoy felt himself growing more fascinated with Hermione every second, although he still couldn't really figure out if what Blaise had said was true. He definitely felt the chemistry, but it was difficult to say if it was just his imagination because he wanted so badly for it to be true. She had practically choked on her drink when he had asked her again about the boy she had told Meagan Whitby about. After she had got over her coughing fit, she had insisted again that there was no boy. He had smiled at her, knowing she was lying, but not pushing the issue. He was just so happy that he was sitting with her, laughing with her.

They had stayed for almost three hours, talking about all kinds of things. Draco had told her how angry he still was with his parents, how alone he felt sometimes and how scared he had been to come back to school after the war. He had never told anyone except Blaise any of this before, and the way Hermione looked at him, her brown eyes so sympathetic and understanding, listening to him so intently, it made him feel so safe. He felt like he had just entered a warm room after being stuck in a blizzard. She made him feel so good, just talking to her. He was surprised to learn that she had fought with her parents to let her come back to school after the war, how she had pleaded with them and begged, had cried and refused to eat for days until they gave in. He had never before stopped to think of the frustration Muggle-borns must have in trying to make their parents understand the Wizarding world.

And he was delighted with the other things she shared with him, stories of her friends from home, crazy things she had done with Blaise. They laughed about fights they had had when they were younger, and Draco felt his heart melt when she hesitantly told him how glad she was that they were friends now.

"I'm your friend, Granger?" he had said seriously, feeling so overwhelmed with pleasure that it hurt.

She had looked at him wonderingly and said, "Of course you are, Draco, don't be silly." He still felt a thrill every time she used his first name.

The two never had a moment in which there was a shortage of conversation. All the way home, all Draco could think was how he never wanted the night to end. _I wish we shared a bedroom_, he thought wistfully. _How can I even say goodbye to her for one night?_ As he followed her into the common room, he bumped into her as she stopped short. She turned around, a look of fear on her face.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered in the darkness. He stopped and listened and heard a low moaning coming from Hermione's bedroom. He put his finger to his lips and walked toward the room, Hermione clutching the back of his shirt and following him. They stopped in front of the door and listened, both of them looking at each other with wide eyes. Suddenly they heard a girl's voice say, "Oh, Blaise, yes…do it like that…" Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth and Draco rolled his eyes, letting out the breath he had been holding in.

"Malfoy, did you give that arse the password? You must have, because I didn't!" she hissed at him, slapping his shoulder.

"Ow, that hurt! Yes, I gave him the password but I didn't mean for him to shag some girl in your room! I'm sorry, I thought he would have at least had the class to be out before curfew." Hermione tried to glare at him, but burst into giggles instead.

"Eww, eww, in my bed! Where am I supposed to sleep? And for that matter how can I sleep in there ever again? That's so gross!" she whispered fiercely, making a face. Malfoy grinned and put his arm around her.

"Well, there's always my room, Granger. Want to have a slumber party?" he whispered in her ear. Even in the darkened hallway he could see her blush. He smiled at the look on her face. "Come on," Malfoy said, not bothering to keep his voice down, silently thanking Merlin for his good luck. "I'm suddenly exhausted," he added, laughing.

"Shhh! Be quiet! I don't want them to hear you! I couldn't bear to have a confrontation with some girl Blaise has been….ewww. Just be quiet," she said, pulling Malfoy away from her door by his arm.

As they walked back into the common room, Hermione and Draco looked at each other and again burst out laughing. "He is so horrible," she giggled, wiping tears from her eyes. "What if I had just walked in on them? How embarrassing!"

"Not for Blaise," Malfoy said, flopping down on the couch and grinning. "He would just ask you to join in. Can't say I'd blame him." Hermione gasped and shook her head at him.

"Draco, it's no wonder you two get along so famously: you are quite as bad as he is," she said, giggling again helplessly. Hermione walked over to the couch and sat down next to him, still laughing. He smiled at her.

"I had such a good time with you tonight," he said softly.

"I did too. It was fun," she said, looking down and biting her fingernail nervously. Malfoy reached over and grabbed her hand away from her mouth. She blushed and rolled her eyes at him. He laughed.

As they stared at each other, Hermione felt an excitement bubbling up inside her, wondering if Draco had meant what he had said about her spending the night in his room. _He was joking, of course_, she thought, thinking how good it would feel to lie next to him in the dark. How nice it would be to wrap her arms around him, to touch his hair... As she looked into his grey eyes, she felt an overwhelming desire to tell him how beautiful he was, how much she loved him.

He moved a little closer to her. "Please tell me what you're thinking right now. I'm absolutely dying to know," he said, reaching over and touching her hair lightly.

She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again, frustrated. "No," she said, stubbornly, blushing. "It's none of your business, Malfoy." He laughed.

"It must be interesting, then," he said, his eyes twinkling. She couldn't help grinning back at him. "So will you sleep in my room tonight?" She abruptly stopped smiling and looked at him, her expression serious. "Please?" he said, his eyes hopeful.

"Are you sure it's ok?" she said quietly. His eyes lit up and he stood, reaching for her hand. He pulled her up off the couch and closer to him. She felt her heart beat faster as he looked in her eyes.

"Oh, yes. I'm quite sure it's ok." She pulled away from him gently, and again put her fingernail in her mouth nervously.

"But I don't have anything to wear," she said, embarrassed. "My clothes are in my room. And I'm not going in there." Malfoy laughed.

"I have stuff you can wear," he said, smirking, choosing not to make a joke about how clothes were not required in his bed. She seemed to know what he was thinking, as she shook her head at him, exasperated.

"Ok. Thank you," she said, looking down.

_hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphph_

When Malfoy looked up from where he was lying on the bed, and saw Hermione shyly enter his room, wearing a pair of his shorts and a Vratsa Vultures t-shirt, he literally felt his heart skip a beat. She must have seen it in his eyes, because her own eyes widened in fear and she crossed her arms over her chest nervously.

"What? What's the matter?" she said, looking over her shoulder quickly as if she thought he might be staring at someone behind her. He grinned.

"Nothing's the matter," he said, "You just look so cute in that Quidditch t-shirt…I love you in my clothes." Hermione blushed and exploded into nervous giggles.

"You just said you love me," she said, unable to stop laughing.

"So I did," he said, grinning. "I'm glad you find it so amusing. Are you joining me or what?"

She stared at him smiling at her in his green plaid pajama bottoms. _Am I really going to be sleeping next to this beautiful shirtless creature? How in the name of Merlin is that possible?_ Hermione, no longer laughing, felt a wave of terror sweep over her as she realized what was happening. At once she felt as if sleeping on her bedroom floor, listening to Blaise have sex with some girl in her bed, would be far easier than this.

Malfoy saw the look in her eyes and his face softened. "Granger, it's ok," he said gently. "Come over here." She walked over to the bed slowly. _Oh God, please don't let me throw up_, she thought wildly. Malfoy turned out the light, pulled the covers back, getting under them himself, then reached over and grabbed her hand, gently pulling her onto the bed with him.

As she wriggled under the covers with him, it was as if time stopped suddenly. They lay next to each other, barely touching, his hand still holding hers, both of them staring at each other. Malfoy could see her eyes shining in the moonlight that was coming in through the window. He smiled at her in the darkness, and squeezed her hand, gently rubbing his thumb over her fingers.

Hermione felt an electric bolt of excitement travel from the hand he was holding to every part of her body. She couldn't believe how close she was to his lips, to his hair. She wished that she could just reach out and touch his face, lean over and kiss him, but she felt frozen with something like fear, only far more exciting. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest that she was sure he could hear it.

"Hermione, you look absolutely terrified. You're not afraid of me, are you?" he said softly, letting go of her hand and instead reaching for her hip.

His hand felt so good on her body that she felt at a loss for any words at all. But she took a deep breath and whispered, "Well, yes. I sort of am. A bit." He stared at her, and suddenly they both laughed.

"And why is that," Malfoy asked, chuckling. _She is just too cute_. _I want her so badly,_ he thought, shifting as he grew even more excited.

"Please don't make me say it, Malfoy. You know why," she whispered, avoiding his gaze. _I can't help it, I have to touch her_, he thought, wrapping his arms around her and tangling his legs up in hers. She looked at him and gasped as he pulled her closer. He could actually feel her trembling as he ran his hand up and down her arm, and he fought to restrain himself from groping her all over.

"No, I really don't. Please explain it to me," he said softly, tickling her side, loving the way she giggled and squirmed. "Tell me or I'll tickle you until you do…" he breathed into her ear. "Draco, please…" she begged so softly he could barely hear her. Malfoy stopped tickling her and instead slid his hand into her hair, looking directly into her eyes. She looked back at him, and he thought he had never seen anybody or anything look quite so vulnerable before.

"Why are you afraid?" he whispered, moving closer to her until his lips were inches from hers. "Is it because you've never slept in a guy's bed before?"

"Well, yes, that's part of it," she said in a small voice, blushing furiously. He smiled and reached to touch her face. He could feel her cheek burning beneath his fingers.

"And what's the other part?" he asked softly.

His soft grey eyes were looking at her so kindly that before she knew it, she heard herself whispering in a rush, "The other part is…that you're so beautiful. You're so beautiful that it hurts me to look at you…and…and when I'm this close to you I can hardly breathe." She paused to gasp for breath. "And…that's sort of scary," she finished weakly. For a moment, she looked distinctly horrified by what she had just said. She closed her eyes briefly, turning away from him and looking painfully embarrassed. He stared at her in amazement, his heart beating faster than he had ever felt it beat before.

"Whoa. Did you just say what I think you said?" Draco asked, his fingers still stroking her cheek as he gazed down at her. She opened her eyes and stared back at him, with a pleading look in her soft brown eyes.

"I'm…I guess I did. Sorry. I shouldn't have said that," she mumbled, sounding close to tears.

"Sorry? Why would you be sorry for saying something so incredibly sweet?" he breathed, finally leaning to brush his lips against hers, making her gasp. He grinned down at her. "Nobody has ever said anything quite like that about me before in my entire life," he added, his eyes twinkling.

Her voice shook as she whispered, "Well, they probably have, just not to you directly." He laughed, leaning down and kissing her softly on the nose.

"But what about that guy you say you like? What about him?" he asked, tracing her lips with his thumb. She finally managed a shy smile, blushing again.

"Draco, please. You knew all along that I meant you." He shook his head slightly, sighing with pleasure, and leaned to kiss her again, his tongue gently exploring her mouth, loving how breathless she became, how excited she was just by kissing him. He moaned softly into her mouth as he felt the excitement building up within him.

"I didn't know," he murmured into her ear as his hand gently slipped under her shirt to touch her stomach. "I only hoped." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He squeezed her back, and sighed.

Hermione felt as if she were caught in a dream. Never had she felt anything so perfect as Draco's arms around her, as his lips on hers. She felt she would never tire of kissing him. She never knew kissing someone could be so exciting. She felt her whole body grow hot, tingling in places she hadn't even known existed. _This can't be happening,_ she repeated to herself over and over again. _This can't be real._ But it was.

They stayed like that, holding each other, kissing each other breathlessly, for the rest of the night. A few times they drifted in and out of sleep, waking up only to murmur sweet words to each other, and to kiss each other softly.

Malfoy had never felt so blissful before in his entire life. Although a part of him wanted to rip the clothes off of her, wrap her long wavy hair around his fist and shag her senseless, another part of him realized that this was something important: something that he didn't want to screw up. It was the sweetest torture he had ever felt, and he was going to make it last if he had anything to say about it. Her little sighs and moans were enough for him tonight, her arms holding onto him tightly, her breath sweet on his neck.

"Draco?" she whispered at some point in the middle of the night, her hand hesitantly touching the hair at the back of his neck. He hugged her tightly to him, kissing her lips gently.

"Yes, baby," he said softly. "What is it?" He heard her sigh and smiled as he felt her snuggling closer to him.

"I love being with you," she said sleepily. He leaned to kiss her again. _I love kissing her_, he thought as she kissed him back eagerly. _I could kiss her all night, every night._

"I love it too. You belong with me," he whispered, hugging her to him. "And who taught you to kiss like that, Granger? Your kisses are so passionate..." She nuzzled her face into his neck, hugging him back.

"I guess you did, since I've never kissed like that before," she whispered, drifting back to sleep, her hand still buried in his hair.

"Really, now?" he murmured, smirking, trying not to feel smug. He felt another powerful wave of sweetness wash over him as she told him this. _Oh, Granger_, _I can't wait to teach you the rest,_ he thought, his heart aching with desire, his body burning with excitement. He held her as she slept, loving how she felt in his arms.

He was still holding her tightly when the sun came up the next morning. Malfoy looked up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes to see Blaise lounging in the doorway, a smirk on his face and a gleam in his dark eyes. "Well, well, well," Blaise drawled, "Look who had a sleepover."


	4. Chapter 4

Draco grinned and motioned for Blaise to be quiet as he carefully shifted away from Hermione so as not to wake her. He paused, looking at her lovingly, then leaned to kiss her softly. She sighed and squirmed in her sleep, rolling over and burrowing into his pillow.

Draco quietly followed Blaise into the hallway, carefully closing the door behind him. Blaise waited until they got into the common room before he turned to Draco and smirked. "Well?" he said, snickering, "Are you going to tell me how you managed that? Not that it could have been so difficult since she has been in love with you for months now." Malfoy blushed and smirked back at him, saying nothing.

"Well that's a first. I don't think I've ever seen you get red over a girl before. It must have been some night." Blaise narrowed his eyes and added, "You didn't…"

Malfoy held up his hand. "Don't worry, Zabini, I would never do anything she didn't want me to do. And no, we haven't…yet." Malfoy flopped down on the couch and closed his eyes, smiling as he thought of the previous night. Blaise sat down in the armchair across from him and stared at him expectantly.

"I'm waiting, Malfoy. At least tell me something. It looked like you two were awfully comfortable in there, all tangled up with one another," Blaise said, smiling. "And you should really thank me for helping it along. You may also want to thank the lovely Leila Ackerley too, who is now recovering in Ravenclaw tower, no doubt replaying the most amazing night of her young life." Draco burst out laughing.

"Hermione said she doesn't ever want to sleep in there again, you know. She called you _gross_," he told Blaise and the two laughed.

"Well, when our little Gryffindor finds out what sex is all about, she won't think it's so gross,." Blaise said, a slight edge in his voice. Malfoy shot him a warning look.

"Zabini…" he said seriously, "Don't start with me. It's obvious she is inexperienced, I'm aware of that. I don't just want to shag her." Blaise looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I do want to, but I'm interested in more than that," Draco added, his voice dropping to a whisper, "I…I'm in love with her." The statement hung in the air, and as Malfoy looked at Blaise cautiously, he saw his friend's expression soften.

"Are you certain?" Blaise said, something unreadable in his black eyes. "Because I have to tell you, Malfoy, you better be bloody sure about that before you tell her. Hermione is…not like other girls. She's got a very fierce heart, one that has been yours for quite some time now, whether or not you were aware of it. I love her. She's very important to me. Do you get what I'm saying, Draco?" Malfoy stared back at him, nodding.

"Yes. Yes, I understand. And yes, I'm sure. I just want to make her happy, Blaise. I promise I won't hurt her." Blaise's face relaxed somewhat, and he nodded.

"And," Blaise said, sounding like a protective older brother, "You're willing to be kind and patient with her, when she is bound to be scared and vulnerable and unsure of what to do in an intimate situation?" He looked at Draco kindly. "I don't think you would intentionally hurt her, Malfoy. I just want you to understand what you are getting yourself into. Hermione isn't just some easy slag. She is going to want to make you happy because she loves you."

Malfoy sighed. "Yes, Blaise. I know all that, I really do. I'm going to be gentle and patient with her." He smiled at Blaise, and for the first time in years, Blaise noticed that the smile reached his eyes. Draco's whole face seemed to light up. "I've never felt so happy as when I'm with her. She belongs with me," Malfoy finished firmly. Blaise finally managed a smile.

"Well, congratulations. Sorry, mate, but she's sort of like my sister. You understand, don't you?" Malfoy nodded, smiling back at him.

"Yes, I understand. But you're not going to kill me when we do have sex, are you? When she's ready, of course?" he asked a bit nervously. Blaise sighed.

"No, I have to let go sometime, I suppose. She is a grown woman, after all. I trust her to make the right choices." Blaise laughed suddenly and confided, "You know, I actually offered to teach her everything she needs to know about sex personally. And she had the cutest response: she insisted that she could _figure it out as she went along_." Draco laughed softly, feeling a rush of love for her travel through his body.

"I'm more than happy to teach her," he said, winking. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'll bet you are, Malfoy. Not to put a damper on this sickeningly sweet heart-to-heart, but you do realize it is now past 8:00 am and you have Quidditch practice in less than an hour, do you not?" Malfoy groaned, stretching.

"Yes, I'm aware of that, Zabini. But thanks for the wake-up call. Will you give Hermione a message for me? Tell her that I didn't want to wake her and I'll see her later?" Blaise nodded.

"Yes, I will tell her. I'm taking her to Hogsmeade today to celebrate this…development." Draco grinned at him. "We'll see you when you're through with practice, mate."

_hphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp_

Hermione opened her eyes as she felt someone lie down next to her. "Blaise," she said blearily, sitting up and looking around.

He grinned at her, propping himself up on his elbow next to her on Draco's bed. "He went to Quidditch practice. Don't worry, he told me that he'll see you later. I want to know what you did to him. I have never seen him quite like this before. He looked like he had just won the House cup and been made Minister of Magic all in the same day." Hermione stared at him, her eyes filled with an emotion that Blaise couldn't quite decipher.

"Hermione? Are you alright, love?" he asked , sitting up and reaching for her hand. She continued to just look at him, and as he stared back at her, he realized that her mouth was starting to tremble. His face fell as the tears started to run down her cheeks and she let out a sob. He grabbed her in a hug and started rocking her, rubbing her back. "Shhh, it's ok, it's ok," he whispered, sighing. As her sobs started to subside and she pulled away from him and wiped her tears with the back of her hand, he looked at her and sighed.

"Do you want to tell me why you're crying?" He smiled at the look of confusion in her eyes. "Do you even know why you're crying?" he said, laughing. She smiled through her tears and giggled.

"Not really," she sniffled. Blaise slid behind her and began to massage her shoulders. She let out a long breath as if she had been holding it in for hours.

As Blaise worked at the knots in her neck and shoulders, he said to her quietly, "Well if I may venture a guess, I'd say you are crying because you're feeling overwhelmed with emotions, feelings…happiness? Does that sound about right?" She nodded.

"Yes," she whispered, looking down. He moved so that he was facing her again and put his hand under her chin so that she was looking at him.

"Hermione, I think that's just part of falling in love," he said to her. "I'm really happy for both of you." He grinned. "And I think you forgot to thank me for making your room unavailable last night." She grabbed a pillow and hit him in his face with it.

"Thank you? For shagging some…ewww…in my…ewww! How could you, Blaise?" she said, trying not to laugh. "I hope you cleaned up in there," she added, unable to stop her giggles. He smirked at her, leaning back on the bed.

"It is just the way you left it, my dear," he said lazily. "I just wish I could have seen the look on your face when you realized that you'd be spending the night with Malfoy." He snickered. "You must have been terrified," he said, laughing. Hermione reached over and grabbed him by his shirt collar, her face inches from his, her eyes wide, an expression of awe on her face.

"Oh, Blaise," she breathed, "I was so scared, but he was just so nice and sweet, and…and… I love him so much!" she said, positively shaking with excitement. "I love him. Why didn't you tell me it was like this?" She shook her head disbelievingly. "You never told me…" she said in a hushed voice. He smiled at her a little sadly.

"Hermione, I never told you because…I don't really know. I've never been in love." He reached over and touched her cheek. "He is a very lucky man, Hermione. I hope you realize that." She threw her arms around him.

"Oh, Blaise, do you think he feels the same way about me? I'll just die if he doesn't, I'll just die…" she whimpered, and Blaise held her as she started sobbing again. He suddenly felt cold. _I can't save her from anything that might happen,_ he realized. _Malfoy, you better be good to her. You better be good to her or so help me, I'll make you regret it. _Blaise held her tighter as she cried, stroking her head and murmuring comforting words to her.

And the thought that kept crowding its way into his head was, surprisingly, _Why do I feel so sad? _

It was six hours and several drinks later that he began to feel like himself again.

_hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphph_

"Are you sure you're done being sick?" Hermione asked Blaise gently, as she patted his back. They were both kneeling on the floor by the toilet in the Head dorm lavatory, Blaise a lovely shade of Slytherin green and Hermione pale and worried. He nodded, wiping his mouth with the towel that Hermione handed him.

"Blaise, why did you feel the need to get drunk so early on a Saturday? Is there anything bothering you?" she asked quietly, looking at him sympathetically. He shook his head and sniffled.

"No," he croaked, "I feel great." He tried to smile at her, but his smile turned into a groan as he slid to the floor, holding his head. "Hermione, you're very skilled at movement counter-charms, please make the room stop spinning…please make it stop." Hermione looked at him helplessly, feeling his forehead.

"Blaise, there is no counter-charm for it because the room isn't spinning: _you_ are, dear," she said, biting her lip nervously. "Potions isn't my best subject, but if you just let me go get my textbook I think there's one in there for…"

"No…don't leave me, please, Hermione, I don't want to die alone," he moaned, grabbing her hand. She snickered.

"Oh, Blaise, don't be so dramatic. You are quite far from dying," she said, trying not to laugh. She looked up as she heard someone open the door to the lavatory. Her heart stopped as she locked eyes with Draco.

He smiled at her, and as they looked in each other's eyes for the first time since the night before, it was as if an electric current passed between them, so strong you could almost hear it crackle.

"Hey," he said to her softly. He paused a moment and then walked quickly over to her, dropping to his knees and grabbing her. Before she knew it, she was lying on her back on the bathroom floor being kissed by Draco, neither one seeming to mind that their best friend was groaning on the floor next to them, nor that they were snogging on the bathroom rug.

"Great friends you are," Blaise moaned, sounding in dire agony. "You can still do that when your best friend is dying?" Still kissing Hermione, Draco dug into his robes and pulled out a small bottle filled with purple liquid.

"Drink this," he mumbled as he held it out in Blaise's general direction, now kissing Hermione's neck as she gasped and squirmed beneath him. "I ran into some people downstairs and they told me you were up here pissed and puking." Malfoy pulled back to catch his breath and looked down at Hermione, her face flushed and her eyes shining. He grinned at her, then leaned to whisper in her ear. "Did you miss me, baby?" he breathed, feeling her shiver under him.

"Yes," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him, loving the feel of his lips on her ear, her neck. "I missed you so much."

"Wow, what was that stuff, Malfoy?" Blaise asked, now standing up and looking as if he had never had a drink in his life. "I feel a hundred percent better. No wonder you always get top marks in Potions." He raised an eyebrow as he sniffed the empty bottle.

"Never mind what it was, Zabini, what the hell were you doing getting so pissed on a Saturday afternoon?" Malfoy stood up, helping Hermione to her feet, still unable to take his eyes off of her. "That's not like you. I've always known you to at least wait until after dinner." He leaned to kiss Hermione, wanting nothing more than to drag her into the bedroom and kiss her all over. He grinned down at her expression, loving how her eyes were shining up at him.

"Oh, I don't know," Blaise said, sighing heavily. "I guess I was just feeling a bit angst-ridden today. I'm entitled, aren't I?" Hermione and Draco looked at him, then looked at each other meaningfully. Draco grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him, making her gasp. Blaise rolled his eyes as they began kissing each other again.

"For Heaven's sake, you two, at least take it into the bedroom. I'll see you bastards at dinner. If you ever make it there," he said irritably, stalking out of the bathroom.

"I wonder what's got his wand in a knot?" Draco murmured as he pulled Hermione out into the hallway, still managing to kiss her as he was doing it. Hermione giggled and allowed herself to be tugged into the closest bedroom, which happened to be Draco's, where he clumsily fell back onto his bed, pulling her with him.

Draco gently pushed her down and leaned over her, his hands pinning her shoulders to the bed, and bent his head to kiss her, stopping just before his lips touched hers. When Hermione leaned forward to kiss him, he smirked and moved back out of her reach, his hands still trapping her shoulders. She gasped. He carefully watched her face heat up with excitement as he repeated the action: he leaned to kiss her and when she struggled to meet his lips he held her so that she couldn't reach him.

"What do you want, Granger? Tell me what you want. I want to hear you say it." He was enjoying himself immensely. _Who knew a couple of years ago that teasing Hermione this way could be so much more fun than being mean to her? _he thought to himself as his own body started to heat up with excitement. He loved how she was struggling to get to his lips.

"Draco, please…" she whispered, to his delight. "Please let me kiss you," she said, a fresh blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks. He smiled, leaning down again and brushing her lips with his lightly. She gasped at the brief contact and he grinned.

"_Mmm_," he murmured, running his hand down her side to her hip, feeling her squirm against him. "You are so sweet. Tell me, Granger, are you as excited as I am right now?" he said, leaning down again and kissing her on her neck. He felt her shiver. He bit her gently and heard her whimper. He moaned and found her mouth with his, finally giving her another real kiss, pressing his lips to hers firmly, his mouth slightly opened, tasting her. Her arms went around him as she returned the kiss appreciatively. She pulled away to gasp for breath and looked up at him in wonder.

"Probably more than you," she whispered. He laughed and grabbed her around the waist, flipping her over so that she was on top of him. He loved the expression of surprise on her face. _Everything is so new to her_, he thought with excitement. _Amazing_.

"No way," he whispered, reaching up to touch her lips, "How could you possibly be more excited than I am?" She giggled and blushed, sliding down so that she was lying next to him. He smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, hiding her face against his neck.

"Oh, I don't know," Hermione said, her words muffled. "Because you know what you're doing and I don't?" Draco sighed and hugged her tightly before taking her face in his hands and looking into her eyes. She looked back at him shyly.

"You're doing everything perfectly," he whispered, leaning to kiss her gently. "I love you exactly the way you are." She gasped, looking back at him in shock.

"You…did you…" she stammered. "Are you talking to me?" she asked so seriously that he laughed, leaning to kiss her again. He looked around, grinning, then looked back at her.

"I don't see anyone else in the room, do you?" he asked. He laughed as she actually glanced around quickly. She stared at him, her eyes still disbelieving.

"You love _me_?" He could tell it was a genuine question, and he shook his head at her.

"Can't you see how much I love you when I look at you?" he asked breathlessly. Their eyes searched each other as he slid his hand into her hair. "Yes. I love you, Hermione. I love you because you're amazing. You make me so happy." He paused, a look of confusion on his face. "Not to put you on the spot or anything, but…do you love me too?" He felt his heart drop suddenly when she didn't answer right away. But then she rolled her eyes and grinned at him shyly.

"Well of course I love you. I…I've loved you ever since the first day of school when you helped me get my trunk down from the rack." He laughed.

"Have you really?" he said, leaning to kiss her, grabbing her hand and lacing his fingers through hers. "That's so sweet." Hermione reached to touch his hair and sighed, feeling as if her heart would burst with happiness. Draco smiled at her, thinking how exciting it was that they had so much left to learn about each other. He pulled her to him firmly, kissing her deeply. He felt he could never get close enough to her, as his hands gently slid over her body.

Blaise had been quite right about one thing: the two never made it to dinner that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione frowned in concentration as she flipped through Spellman's Syllabary. She had been in the library for the past three hours poring over her Ancient Runes translations. As Ancient Runes was her favorite subject, she had, as usual, lost all track of time. As she put the tip of her quill to her lips, a wave of raucous laughter broke through her train of thought and she looked up, annoyed.

"Oh, Millicent, that's rich. You are either delusional or else telling the best joke of the century. Granger and Draco? Don't make me laugh!" _Pansy Parkinson. _Hermione's face paled as she felt her stomach tighten nervously. _Please don't let them see me_, she prayed silently, closing her eyes. _I'm just too tired for this tonight._ Hermione noticed the time and sighed wearily, realizing that Draco would have been done with Quidditch practice an hour ago. She wanted nothing more than to go back to the dorm and….

"Well, look who we have here," Millicent Bulstrode squealed, cutting her off in mid-daydream. Hermione glared at the tall blond girl, who tossed her long hair and smirked at Pansy, who looked distinctly irritated. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Parkinson, taking a deep breath.

"What can I do for you, ladies?" Hermione said in a voice that suggested she would like nothing more than to spit in their faces.

Pansy looked away, her angry face turning red, and Millicent said, still smirking, "Go ahead, Parkinson, ask her. Ask her if it's true."

Pansy bit her lip, and Hermione raised her eyebrows as she noticed an expression on her face she had never seen before, an expression that she couldn't quite put a name to. It's fear, she realized, surprised. Parkinson is scared. Hermione couldn't help feeling a twinge of pity for the girl. She had, after all, been thought of as Draco's girl since second year. But that twinge of pity quickly turned to anger as Pansy snorted sarcastically.

"Of course it's not true. Draco and this dirty little muggle-born? He wouldn't touch her." A slight quiver in Pansy's voice betrayed her feelings. She must have realized this because she cleared her throat. "Go ahead, Mudblood. Tell us. It's a rumor, of course, right?" She looked at Hermione expectantly. "Are you shagging Draco?"

Hermione blushed and looked down. She didn't quite know what to say, and couldn't help wondering what the right words would be in this situation. She decided that the truth was best.

"Uh, not exactly," she said, meeting Pansy's eyes. Pansy's face grew pale and her eyes widened. "We…uh, that is, Draco and I are…well, I don't want to speak for Draco because he isn't here. But…" The two Slytherins were now both glaring at her, the shock starting to register on their faces, all traces of smugness now gone.

Hermione took a deep breath and pushed her chair back, standing so that she was no longer looking up at them. She instantly felt better when she did, stronger. She looked Pansy right in the eye and repeated in a voice that shook only a little, "I can't speak for Draco because he isn't here, but…" She swallowed nervously before she continued in a determined voice, "I…I love him. And…and…I'm sorry if you do too, but…but that's just too bad. Because I'm not giving him up." She blushed as the two girls looked at each other in disbelief and then looked back at her, both of them taking a threatening step towards the smaller girl.

Hermione looked up at the ceiling helplessly thinking, _Oh, Merlin, I am not in the mood to fight off two girls who both outweigh me by at least twenty pounds…_

"Well I can speak for Draco." All three girls gasped and turned to see Draco standing there, his face serious. "Come here, Hermione."

Hermione grinned and walked over to him. He smiled briefly down at her, wrapping his arm possessively around her waist, before looking up at Pansy and glaring at her. Hermione suppressed a giggle. _I feel like I'm in some bad American movie from the 50's,_ she thought gleefully. _My hero... Now for the drag racing scene! _

Draco continued, and although Hermione tried to concentrate on what he was saying to Parkinson, (it was a highly interesting declaration to say the least) she couldn't help but be distracted by Draco's hand on her hip, which was now subtly snaking underneath the bottom of her un-tucked blouse to caress her bare side. Through the tingles he was sending through her body, she vaguely heard him say, "Our sex life is none of your damn business, Parkinson. But as Hermione so politely was trying to explain to you, we are together. She's my girl and I love her. Do you have a problem with that?" he snapped.

Pansy's face froze, then slowly started to crumple. She bit her lip and raced out of the library, Millicent rolling her eyes and following in her wake. Hermione felt another stab of pity towards Parkinson. _Oh, why should I feel sorry for her after the way she's treated me_, she thought. That annoying little voice inside her answered, _because Draco treated you badly as well, and now you see him differently. You feel bad for Pansy because you know how she feels. You know what she's missing because now it belongs to you._ Hermione sighed and said back to the little voice, _oh shut up_. Hermione looked down, suddenly sad. Draco lifted her chin up to look her in the eye and then bent down to kiss her softly.

"Granger, I can read you like a book and I know exactly what you're thinking," he whispered into her ear as he held her tightly, her head resting on his shoulder. She sighed and looked up at him.

"Oh yeah? What am I thinking?" she said guiltily. He smiled and leaned to kiss her again.

"Don't feel bad for her, alright, Granger? She'll get over it. She had to hear it sometime, didn't she? She never really loved me, only the idea of me." Hermione reddened. He can read my mind, she thought nervously.

"Malfoy, are you using Legilmency on me?" she said, scowling. He sighed and looked at her, smiling sadly.

"No, I'm not. I am not an accomplished Legilmens, although I wish I were. Professor Snape always wanted me to be, if he were alive I'd be taking lessons from him still." She smiled at him, and he leaned to kiss her again.

"Come on, cheer up," he said. "You're too sweet for your own good. Act a bit like a Slytherin for a change. You might enjoy it."

"And how shall I do that?" she said slyly, pulling him closer and gently biting him on the neck. "Snogging in the library?" She giggled into his neck. He growled and lifted her up, depositing her onto the large oak library study table. He stood in front of her between her parted legs.

"_Why stop at snogging? You chicken, Gryffindor?"_ Draco murmured as his hands traveled under her skirt. Hermione gasped as his hands grazed her panties and she jumped slightly. Malfoy chucked. Still kissing her enthusiastically, he drew his wand from inside of his robes, pointing it in the direction of Madame Pince's office and muttering, _"Muffliato."_

As Hermione kissed him back, she felt all rational though escape her and instead gave in to the feelings of excitement that were coursing through her, in particular through the now very wet area Malfoy was gently stroking. For the past few nights the two had been enjoying each other's company and had gotten increasingly more intimate, but Draco had held off on doing anything more than kissing and gentle touching. Now Hermione knew that was about to change. She could feel it in more ways than one, but most of all she could feel it in her very soul as they kissed with more passion than she had ever even read about.

As he continued stroking her through her soaking wet panties, still kissing her, she began to moan softly, squirming underneath his touch, already so close to orgasm that she felt embarrassed. She felt her whole body heat up with excitement as he expertly teased her clit through her panties. She gasped as he chuckled and breathed into her ear, "Granger, you are so wet. I can tell you're having as much fun as I am." Hermione felt her whole body blush, now clutching Malfoy for dear life as she started to shake.

"Oh, Draco, it feels so good…it…_ohhh_," she moaned, coming closer as he put a bit more pressure on her clit, rapidly continuing to tease it in a circular motion. She felt Draco breathing in her ear and that brought her even closer to the edge. Her thin white nylon panties were now so wet and slick that it felt as if she wasn't wearing any at all. However when he slowly slid his finger into them to touch her, she instantly felt the difference. She whimpered and leaned against him as he stood in front of her, closing her eyes to the pleasure of his two fingers gently flying over her now hard and throbbing clit.

"You like that, Granger?" he asked and for some reason his calling her by her last name sent such a thrill of excitement through her that she felt herself completely soak his hand. He gasped appreciatively but did not stop pleasuring her, only leaned to kiss her under her ear as her orgasm fast approached.

Malfoy himself was more excited than he had ever been: his cock was literally straining against his trousers, but he was enjoying making her the focus, wanted to be the one in control as she lost control. Both of them were breathing heavily as he continued to whisper in her ear, now slipping one finger into her tight pussy still teasing her clit with his thumb.

"Tell me, have you ever had an orgasm in the library, in all the time you've spent here, ever done this before?" he asked, making her groan softly, forming a puddle on the table beneath her.

"N-no, never done it anywhere," she choked out, her breathing ragged. "I mean, only to myself," she whimpered softly, digging her nails into his back. Malfoy's eyes widened.

_I'm the first one to touch her at all?_ He thought, trying not feel smug, but unable to stop the smirk from forming on his face. He knew she was inexperienced, she had told him this much, but to be the first one to even touch her drove him absolutely mad. With a grunt he pushed her back onto the table, shoving the books and parchment to the floor as he climbed on top of her. She yelped and he grinned down at her.

"Is this ok?" he asked, leaning to kiss her gently. She nodded, panting, her face flushed a deep shade of pink, staring at him with such longing it made him dizzy. "You're close, aren't you?" he whispered, using both hands to slide her panties down, slipping them off and dropping them to the floor. She nodded, her eyes shut tightly, unable to stop her body from squirming with excitement.

Draco grinned down at her as he slid lower and lower until his head was between her legs. He heard her murmer a weak protest but he ignored it and gently leaned to kiss her legs, gently spreading them wider, kissing closer and closer to her dripping pussy. He sighed with pleasure as he ran his fingers over her engorged clit: never had he seen a girl grow this excited so quickly. He heard her gasp as he leaned forward to kiss it, and he felt her whole body jump as his tongue gently slid over her hard little nub. He paused to look up and whisper, "How does that feel? Pretty exciting to think that anyone could walk right in and see, yeah?" She whimpered and clutched at the back of his head, tugging at his hair gently.

"Draco!" she cried out, moaning and panting. He closed his eyes, unable to keep from stroking himself through his pants as he tasted her, as he felt her pleasure. He held her open with one hand, and as he licked her slowly, gently, feeling her approach orgasm, he quietly unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out. He groaned into her dripping pussy as he felt the slick wetness leaking from him, and began to slowly jerk off, his cock covered with his precum. Hermione raised her head up and saw what he was doing and her eyes widened. "Oh, Draco", she murmured lustfully. "You're so beautiful…"

Both Draco's gentle licking her in exactly the right spot as well as watching him pleasure himself finally drove her, blissfully, to the edge of orgasm. _Merlin, I never knew it could feel this good, he knows exactly where to…what to…_her thoughts were a blur as she stared at his hand now furiously bringing himself to orgasm, and her own climax shot through her. Both groaned loudly as they came, both lost in the pleasure of not only their orgasms, but also the excitement of where they were, knowing that anyone could catch them at any moment.

After they had recovered, Draco sat up and grinned down at her. He laughed when she turned bright red and hid her face in her hands.

"Oh, stop it!" he chuckled, grabbing her and holding her tightly. "Don't be embarrassed. You're absolutely adorable: that was…that was the most delicious experience of my life," he added in a whisper, leaning to kiss her. She gasped as she tasted herself in his mouth, but returned the kiss hungrily. Their kissing slowed and Draco pulled away to look at her, smiling. "I love you so much…you make me so happy," he said softly, reaching to stroke her cheek as she stared at him in wonder.

"I…" Hermione tried to speak but couldn't find any words. Draco smiled at her.

"Are you speechless?" She blushed and nodded, grinning shyly.

"Good," he said, sitting up and pulling her up with him. "I should have done that years ago, Granger, yeah?" She gasped and hit him hard on the shoulder. He laughed and leaned to kiss her again. She fought a smile.

"Draco…" she said, her eyes shining. "Draco…thank you. And I love you too," she added, throwing her arms around him, her voice quivering. He held her tightly.

"Oh, Hermione," he whispered into her ear. "I'm so glad you're mine."

The two didn't notice a pair of jet-black eyes staring at them angrily from through the bookshelves. Blaise silently turned on his heel, trying to control the sick feeling that was building up inside him. He slunk miserably out of the library, the book he had come to return still in his hand, forgotten…


	6. Chapter 6

It had been three weeks since Draco and Hermione had officially fallen in love and to them it seemed like there was no end in sight. Even the teachers were discussing it: McGonagall and Sprout would glance at each other with suppressed smiles when the two would pass them in the corridor, gazing at each other as if there were the only ones in the castle.

"You can see, Pamona," McGonagall had murmured one evening after dinner, "what changes war brings: they are not all unpleasant." Sprout had nodded, her eyes twinkling.

"It is nice to see true inter-house unity," she said, sighing. "I never thought I would see the day."

Just then they noticed Blaise Zabini, a scowl on his handsome dark face, plodding past them, Leila Ackerly trying desperately to tell him something as he ignored her.

"I first noticed it at the start of the year when Miss Granger and Mr. Zabini struck up a friendship," Professor Sprout added thoughtfully. McGonagall looked at her knowingly and sighed.

"Yes: that friendship is an interesting one. But, as Albus would have said, I think they might have _hit a snag_…" The two teachers sighed as the students continued on their way out of the Great Hall.

And indeed it was true: Blaise had been spending increasingly more time by himself: he hardly ever came up to the Head Dormitory anymore and when he did he left abruptly when Draco walked through the door, making flimsy excuses about homework or being tired. Hermione and Draco had briefly discussed it, wondering what was bothering Blaise, but neither were too concerned since they were having far too much fun just being with each other.

_hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphph_

"Get the hell out of here, Parkinson," Zabini slurred. He had been working his way through his second bottle of firewhiskey, and he wanted nothing more than to be alone, although when he had turned to see Pansy at the entrance to the top of the astronomy tower, he was secretly pleased_. Someone as miserable with their pathetic life as I am…_he thought bitterly. Pansy smirked, walking over and grabbing the bottle from him and taking a swig. She swallowed before speaking.

"Oh, please, Zabini. You know you want me here. Little Granger seems to have had you replaced, hasn't she, you poor thing," she giggled in mock sympathy.

"Shut the bloody hell up, you swine," Blaise sneered. "You don't know what you're talking about," he choked out, grabbing the bottle back from her and taking another drink. He coughed, to his horror feeling tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He swiped at them angrily.

"Listen, Zabini," Pansy said a bit more seriously, "Don't let those two prats bother you: they belong together. They're both of them idiots." She put her hand on his shoulder and he roughly shook it off.

"Hermione's not an idiot, Parkinson, she's…she's…" and he suddenly shoved the bottle back into her hands, sliding down to the stone floor of the tower, burying his face in his hands and groaning. Pansy looked at him, suddenly feeling cold. _Those bloody idiots_, she thought. _They think they're so great, so in love, for Merlin's sake._ _Oblivious to the fact that their best friend is miserable. Heartless_, she thought. _We should get them…_

"Blaise, please look at me," she said, sounding uncharacteristically gentle. "Blaise, pull yourself together." Blaise slowly looked up at her, his face a mask of anguish. Pansy again rested her hand on his shoulder and this time he let it stay there. He was too miserable to mind it. Pansy continued.

"First off, my friend, admit that you are in love with Granger." He opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off quickly. "Blaise, you're always the matchmaker, going around spreading your bloody muggle-loving joy to all who care to listen: admit that you're the one who's fallen this time." He stared at her, horrified.

"What are you saying?" he croaked, looking positively ill. Parkinson rolled her eyes, frustrated.

"I'm _saying _that I'm your friend, Zabini, and I see what's going on here. You may think I'm evil to the bone, but I am in your House. Remember the very first day of school, when we were all eleven? What McGonagall said? _Your House is like your family._ Don't shut me out," she snapped, losing her patience. Blaise looked at her and snorted, grabbing the bottle back from her and taking a drink.

"I don't _like_ you, Parkinson. You _are_ evil," he added, sneering at her. "I don't trust you, Slytherin or not. You have ulterior motives that have nothing to do with my happiness. You just want to get back at Malfoy because the bastard dumped you for Hermione."

At his own mention of her name, his face crumpled again and he took a deep shuddering breath as he slunk even lower to the cold floor of the tower. _Parkinson's right,_ it finally dawned on him as he drained the bottle of firewhiskey. _I am in love with her. I love Hermione. I hate seeing him with her, hate seeing him touch her, hate hate _HATE_ the fact that he will be her first: her first _everything_ when maybe it could have been _me_. Why, oh why didn't I realize this sooner, why didn't I at least try instead of screwing myself in the arse? _Never before in his life had Blaise felt more like crying, not even when he was 12 and his beloved pet owl, Boomslang, had died.

"Oh, he's a bastard, now is he?" Pansy snapped, standing up, her hands on her hips. "He's supposed to be your best friend, but all that's changed, now isn't it, Zabini?" He glared up at her, refusing to answer.

"You listen to me, Blaise Zabini: I can help you. We can help each other. That's what I'm proposing. When you come to your senses, when you can tear yourself away from that bloody bottle, you come find me. Trust me: it will be worth your while." She smirked wickedly. "Because I have a plan. A plan for both of us to get what we want." And with that she turned and stalked back through the tower door and clattered down the stairs, leaving Blaise blearily staring after her.

_She's crazy_, he thought. _I don't want to hurt them_. A small voice from inside of him disagreed and spoke to him slyly: _Oh don't you? Maybe not her…but so what if you hurt him? He's hurting you after all. And you want her…don't you?_ He shook his head to get rid of the voice, hauling himself up off of the floor.

_No_, he thought stubbornly. _I won't stoop that low_.

_Oh, won't you?_ The same little voice whispered back to him again. And to Blaise's utter dismay, as he staggered down the tower and back to the dungeons, he actually started to listen to that voice…

_Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp_

As Hermione leaned against Draco, she swore that she would melt into a puddle right then and there, right on the common room couch, if he kept kissing her neck like this.

She moaned softly as his tongue gently caressed the spot just below her ear. Draco chuckled and grinned into her neck. "That's the spot, isn't it," he said smugly as she squirmed in delight, her hands sliding under the bottom of his t-shirt. _His back: it's so beautiful, so soft and warm_, she thought in wonder as she slowly ran her hands up and down it.

Never before had Hermione touched, kissed, held anything so beautiful as Draco. Her fantasies of making love to him didn't compare to the mere and actual act of just being held by him, touched by him. One simple kiss on her neck sent her into oblivion: every time he touched her it was magical in every sense of the word.

And likewise, Draco was completely smitten with her. Being with Hermione, for Malfoy, was unlike any past relationship he had ever had. Never before had he such a desire to make someone happy, to hear someone cry out with pleasure. Every first for Hermione was like a first for him as well: he was positively dizzy with the desire to please her. He knew things were progressing rather fast, but he was consumed by her, she made him feel as if he had just stepped out of darkness and into sunlight.

Now, as they held each other and kissed each other, listening to the rain on the window, the darkened room lit up by the fire, Malfoy swore that he could hold her in his arms all day, every day and never grow bored. He sighed and looked down at her, her eyes shining up at him. He grinned as he thought to himself, _this is the girl who punched me in third year. And now she loves me. _

"What are you grinning about, Malfoy," she murmured, wrapping her arms around him, breathing deeply and loving how he smelled. He laughed.

"Oh, just remembering when we were kids. How you used to hate me," he said, chuckling. "How you punched me in third year. How you not only broke my nose but practically gave me a concussion since you had me up against a tree when you hit me."

He laughed again as Hermione's face fell.

"I…I'm sorry! I was…it was…" Draco cut her off by kissing her on the mouth. After kissing her for a moment, he pulled back and smiled at her.

"You're apologizing? I daresay I deserved more than that. I had it coming and you know it." Hermione grinned at him sheepishly.

"Well, yes, you did. I take it back, I'm not sorry, then." They both laughed. Hermione yawned as she snuggled closer to Malfoy, both of them stretching out on the couch together. "I wonder where Blaise has gotten to lately. I hardly ever see him anymore. Has he been out with Leila?" she said sleepily, laying her head on Malfoy's chest. He frowned thoughtfully as he stroked her hair.

"I saw him walking the grounds earlier, heading towards Hogsmeade. Asked him where he was going, but he said he couldn't talk, said something about going to the Apothecary."

"Wonder what he's cooking up. Love potion for some unsuspecting Ravenclaw girl?" Hermione mumbled sleepily, her hand reaching up to touch his hair.

He smiled down at her: she was almost asleep. He hugged her tightly, all thoughts of Blaise evaporating like mist.


End file.
